dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader Vs Cinder Fall
Pawns in a Bigger Game. Darth Vader Vs Cinder Fall is a What-If? Episode of DBX featuring Darth Vader from the Star Wars series and Cinder Fall from RWBY Description RWBY Vs Star Wars! These two character were tempted and twisted over to The Dark Side, only to be treated and used as pawns in the grand scheme. Can The Fall Maiden defeat The Fallen Jedi? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! DBX "..What is thy bidding, my master?" "...Far away, on a planet unknown to us, a power rises. It grows...strong in the dark side. Seek it out, and execute it, or return it to me. Do not fail me, Lord Vader." Vale, Grimm Territory The air in Grimm Territory was stale. Moldy, musty, tinged with the scent of beasts and death. Cinder blamed the molding pools. She currently sat perched in a tree, a twisted, ruined, purple tree. She didn't mind being here, among the Grimm. Her mistress did not send them to devour her like the other disgusting humans. She was important to her, for she was the strongest of her pupils. She stared into the night sky, watching. Dark clouds, and then the broken moon. Dark clouds again, lighter this time, so she could still see the shattered moon. Then they parted, revealing the cosmic body in all it's glory. But something was wrong. This time, Cinder could see a floating object slowly floating across it. Large, triangular, and bristling with darkness, it forced Cinder to stand. An ATLAS warship perhaps? ..No. ATLAS could not amount something such as this. Cinder knew this to be true when she noticed the two other similarly shaped cruisers line up on either side of the triangular one. This was something else. Salem must have sensed it too, seeing the Nevermores suddenly rose from their perches, screeching into the sky at the unwelcome invaders. And such, they took off into the air to attack. Cinder leaped down from her perch and rushed off to Salem's Castle. She needed to inform the others. Moments Later Grimm rushed through the twisted forests, shrugging off blaster fire and thermal detonators as they made their way toward the various soldiers in white armor. The Stormtroopers panicked as they fired, slowly turning around to run back into the trees, but were stopped suddenly when the screech of Twin Ion Engines filled their ears. The TIE Fighters began their assault, firing down on the Grimm in a bombing run, effectively disintegrating them. "Hey, they did it!" A random Stormtrooper said. They all raised their hands in victory...before, a flash of white and black rushed through the stormtrooper squad, and a laughing maniac took all their lives in an instant. Tyrian giggled madly before taking off to assault the other ground forces. Stormtroopers fell before him, unable to do anything. His speed and strength were far too much for their horrible aim and mediocre armor. Tryian kicked the last of his recent stormtrooper squad into a tree, splattering him, before sighing happily. He turned to walk away, however, he felt a tight grip enclose his throat. He hacked and coughed, raising his hands to his throat, trying to pry whatever it was off. But he felt...nothing. There was nothing, but something there. He coughed, unable to draw breath...until he heard deep, robotic breathing, coming from the shuttle. The sound of activation, then humming, and then, an unbearable heat in his chest. Tyrian was killed instantly by the red beam of light that stuck out of his chest. His body hung for a moment, before the blade left his throat, and shot into the waiting grip of a man dressed in black. His gloved hand gripped the blade, before coldly dropping his other hand, letting Tyrian fall to the ground. Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant